


THE PATRIOT WHO REFUSED TO SIGN THE DECLARATION OF INDEPENDENCE

by americanatheart2019



Category: American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 18th Century, American Revolution, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fiction, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gay Founding Fathers (Hamilton), Historical, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Real Facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanatheart2019/pseuds/americanatheart2019
Summary: After John Dickinson refuses to sign the Declaration of Independence, the President of Congress, John Hancock, orders the most well known declaration signers to punish him.





	1. What Have I Done?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make stories with more chapters about other people too from the 18th Century.

It is August 2, 1776 and the Declaration of Independence was to finally be completely signed. Although John Adams preferred the date to be July 2nd for some reason, Congress agreed that the text would be approved on the 4th of July.

"No, I can't sign this, I can not", Dickinson replied to John Hancock.

"Why not sir?", he asked with a stern look on his face.

"I believe the general sentiment of the colonies at the moment is for independence and rather have Pennsylvania not represented in the famous declaration, so I refuse to vote on the measure", Dickinson stated.

The men in the room gasped and were shocked at his words and whispered among one another. Dickinson felt a little embarrassed, but didn't really care of what the other gentlemen thought.

"Sir, you helped lead opposition to the Stamp Act and that was Britain's first effort to get colonists to cover part of the mounting cost of empire through taxes on paper and printed materials", Hancock encouraged him.

"What I have done in 1765 is over now, don't forget the Parliament rescinded the Stamp Act in 1767 and levied a new set of taxes on paint, paper, lead and tea with the Townshend Duties", he replied.

"Yes sir, I am aware, but still, I am truly impressed that you borrowed a melody from the 'Liberty Song' to make your political sentiments", Hancock continued to beg him to sign the letter.

"Not as slaves, but as freemen our money we'll give", Dickinson quoted himself in amusement. "Indeed that is pretty impressive, I deeply thank you sir'.

"Are you willing to sign this letter so we, can become a proud independent country?", Hancock tried his best to encourage him.

"Unfortunately sir, gentlemen, I can not do that!", Dickinson become hostile again.

"What are you so afraid of John?!", one of the delegates rose from his seat demanding an answer.

"Sit down and be a gentlemen!", Hancock shouted and ordered the man to sit back in his seat. "Continue Dickinson".

"I fear for war, rejection...", he stammered through his heartbreaking words.

The men continued to talk over one another and just wanted this long day to be done and over with. Dickinson was just making it so difficult and Hancock, who is President of the Congress, made an order that no one never saw coming.

"Enough!, We don't have time to argue today, but we will become our own Independent Country!", Hancock announced. "Dickinson, the names that I will be calling out, will be the men I choose to punish you".

The delegates sat and waited patiently for their names to be called out. Dickinson was nervous as he sat uncomfortably waiting to see who will punish him, and in what way? Hancock rose up from his seat and started to announce the names one by one.

"Benjamin Franklin, Benjamin Rush, John and Samuel Adams, Thomas Jefferson, Edward Rutledge, Robert Morris, Richard Henry Lee, John Hart and John Witherspoon", Hancock ordered them to the front.

"The rest of you are free to go", Hancock said as he folded up his list of names and sat back down in his chair.

Dickinson was starring in fear at the 10 grown men now standing in front of him. His breaths became labored as he tensed up with anxiety. He had no way to escape and didn't have a clue on what his punishment would be. It's the 18th Century, would he be tarred and feathered? Will he be hung for just not signing a letter? Not one man in the room had any idea what Hancock would order them to do until he finally made his announcement.

"John Dickinson, because you have refused to sign the 'Declaration of Independence', these 10 gentlemen will force you to spill your seed", Hancock said as he expressed an evil grin.

"What does that even mean?! God, what does he even mean?!", Dickinson made his outburst loud and clear before being surrounded by the top 10 signers.


	2. Punishment Complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the small happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dickinson receives his punishment for not signing a very important letter.

Back at Congress, Dickinson was about to receive his punishment for refusing to sign the 'Declaration of Independence'. As he was slowly surrounded by the men, Hancock then ordered the men to step aside and so he could be the first one to begin his punishment.

"Hold on gentlemen! Step aside so I can have my way with him, then you boys can have at it", Hancock stood up from his seat and walked toward Dickinson.

'Washington will be very displeased to hear about this", Dickinson snarled at Hancock as he sat down in his seat.

"Oh don't worry about him, he already knows", Hancock said as he got closer to him. "Don't forget, news spreads fast around here".

Dickinson got up to try and fight him off, but he was too late. Hancock grabbed his face and roughly kissed him. The two delegates were now french kissing, while some of the men waited patiently and others got hard.

"I will fuck you, then the 10 gentlemen standing in this room, will fuck you too", Hancock announced as he pulled Dickinson to his knees.

"I will get my revenge", Dickinson said angrily as he looked up at Hancock and forced himself to undo his breeches.

"That may be, but look at you, you already know what you're doing", Hancock let out an evil laugh.

Some of the congressmen couldn't believe their eyes. They were witnessing Dickinson performing a blow job on Hancock. He thrusted forward and then Dickinson got creamed on and was force to swallow.

"Fuck! That's a good boy!", Hancock shivered from the pleasure. "Alright men, it's your turn, remember to take your time".

Hancock pulled up his breeches and walked back to his seat to watch the men punish Dickinson. It was like his own personal entertainment that he could watch for free. Dickinson was startled as he was about to get fucked by the congressmen. It went from Franklin to Jefferson, John and Samuel Adams and then Robert Morris, who all came on him and then left without saying a word.

"My ass is sore as fuck and I feel like a wet towel", Dickinson said in a tiring voice as he sat back in his chair with his breeches still down, still had cum on his mouth.

"Relax, you got 5 men who still need to fuck you", Hancock said as he began to pleasure himself at the sight of Dickinson getting rammed.

Benjamin Rush then pulls down his own breeches and face fucks Dickinson while Edward Rutledge pulls out his dick and fucks him in the ass. Dickinson tried to resist, but how could he? He was literally having a three way with a doctor and a signer. After getting fucked, Rush and Rutledge left so the last three men can fuck him.

"Have you had an orgasm yet?", Hancock asked as he continued to stroke his own cock.

"How could I? It's hard when you're a straight man!", Dickinson shouted as he laid helplessly on the floor while Richard Henry Lee, John Hart and John Witherspoon took turns fucking him.

Hancock eventually had an orgasm of his own while he watched Dickinson grunt as he got rammed. Unfortunately, he didn't have an orgasm which upset Hancock. So in the end, he wanted to do it himself after pulling up his breeches.

"What a shame, you didn't have an orgasm", Hancock said with a straight face as he got up and walked towards him. "Gentlemen, you can leave now, I'll take care of him".

Now it was just two men in the dark candle lit room. Dickinson sat back on his chair panting and Hancock sat down starring at him. It was silent for a minute, but felt like forever.

"Even after you got fucked by 10 delegates, you were suppose to cum!", Hancock said in a menacing voice. "Since you're genitalia is still exposed, I'll make you...!".

Hancock cut himself off as he got up and tackled Dickinson to the ground. He was rough with him at first, but then cooled down quickly and softened his kisses. Dickinson was stuck on the ground while Hancock moved down to suck his dick. So hard, Dickinson couldn't help, but burst with a forced orgasm.

"Well well well, that wasn't so hard was it?", Hancock swallowed and cleaned up Dickinson. "That was all I wanted, you are free to go now".

Dickinson pulled himself up as Hancock left the building. No word was ever publicly spoken about his punishment again. This is all because someone didn't want to sign a very important letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be my last sexual story for now, because I want to get more creative and make my stories with not so much adult content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of my story. The second part will be coming tomorrow!


End file.
